Inside The Tardis
by Zanvire
Summary: Will Jack and the doctor ever be together. or at least together without being disturbed.It was love at first sight and we all knew it..x As you might not know this story is set inside the tardis and what goes on inside..x Please read and review...x
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - i know its short but the idea wouldn't leave me alone until i wrote it down.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Doctor Who. Wish i did and am very envious of the people that do.**

"Where is it? Where is that blasted screwdriver? It was in my pocket a few minutes ago."

Jack smiled his cheeky little smile. The smile he used when the doctor was being his normal hopeless self.

"I will give you a clue. It's near something you hear people in."

"Aha" he announced "The phone"

Jack burst into a fit of giggles.

"No, you stupid time lord."

Jack walked over to where the doctor was leaning against the wall.

"You know it's the same with all life forms alien or not. They just can't see what's right behind them. Or in your case right behind your ear."

And with that jack leant over him pulling the screwdriver from behind his ear and slipping it into his hand. He pressed his body close. And slowly kissed him.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - hope you like this. R&R please..x**

**Disclaimer - I do not own doctor who or the characters in it**

"Right then, where to next?"

Jack took a while to answer.

" Hmm… how about… hmm…"

"Ok then, the planet of hmm" the doctor said with a mocking grin spread across his face.

Jack looked at his best friend and lover and they burst into a fit of giggles. It took them about ten minuets for them to stop as every time they looked at each other one would set the other one off again.

"Right, if you wont decide I will. How about… hmm…err…"

"Yeah fine, planet of hmm… err… then", jack smiled, "tell you what lets have a day off and just stay here I mean in the last week we have defeated the cyber men twice, that strange fish headed alien, the Daleks and that's just a few. I mean do you ever have a day off?"

"Actually, no I have never had a day off in my life an I don't intend to either. Now go and get dressed your not wearing your pj's again I think that's the only reason we beat the cyber men."

"Yep, it was. Dazzled by my sexiness they were. Just look at me I'm totally gorgeous aren't I?"

"If you say so." The doctor replied as he was reaching into the wires to find his screwdriver.

"You're always losing that thing. You should tie it to yourself or something. Here let me help."

Jack glided seamlessly over to the side of the doctor, Bent over him and pulled him round.

"What are you doing Jack?"

"Shhh," was the reply

Jack kissed him softly until he felt his doctor relax a little and return his kiss. Slowly Jack unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, the doctor copied and soon they were down to their underwear.

"Jack, why are you wearing bright pink boxers? They've got bunny rabbits and clouds on."

" They're my favourite. Anyway you can't talk yours aren't even boxers. I don't think they've invented a word to describe how…"

The doctor coughed as if daring Jack to go on.

"Well done, you've spoilt the moment now."

"I have not" the doctor exclaimed, "You shouldn't have been wearing such weird underwear."

"Don't be mean about my boxers"

"Lets get going," the doctor mumbled as he pulled his shirt back on "lets go to earth, haven't been there for a bit"

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - hey guys i know its been a while but i hope its worth the wait. this is chapter 3. please could you read and review.xx **

**disclamier - as you know i dont own doctor who or the characters.**"Right then

"Right then! Where were we?" the doctor asked as they both burst through the doors of the tardis.

"Hmm, what do you mean?" Jack said with a slight tone of humour in his voice.

"Well, you know," the doctor smiled shrugging his shoulders. "Last night, you know. What we were doing."

"You mean kissing? Well what about it?"

The doctor sighed a deep, deep sigh.

"Well I kind of liked it. You know, it was different. A good different though. I…I…I think I love you jack. Yes, I really do."

"Well I never. The Doctor. The Doctor in love…with me!!" jack joked.

"I knew it, I knew you'd bloody laugh at me!!"

"No…no I'm not. I, I love you to! I love you like there is no tomorrow."

Jack walked over to where the doctor was leaning against one of the boxes, which had popped up from nowhere the other week, pressed against him and slowly started kissing him. the doctor kissed back and gradually jack stopped kissing the doctor, bent down and undid his pants.

The tardis jolted!

"what was that?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, sounds serious. I've got to check it out, this tardis is my pride and joy." The doctor said and with that he ran over to the door and flung it open.

"Hmm, and i'm not I suppose." Jack grumbled to himself.


End file.
